ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant
Mutants are a type of parahumans iconic to Earth Aleph. See Category: Mutant for a list of known mutants. History Mutants first appeared in the 1963, in the month following the explosion of the Aldaar spacecraft. Although the exact mechanism of how mutants were created remain unknown even fifty years later, Mutants have become an important part of earth Aleph history. It did not take long for some among the first wave of mutants to emulate superheroes and villains of comic books, forever changing the superpowered situation of the world. Characteristics Genetics and Inheritance After years of testing, one common denominator was found among all human: A gene which all mutants who manifested possessed two copies. This gene was named after the man who discovered it in 1972; Albrecht von Neumann. Those who possess only one copy are merely carriers but with the right partner can birth mutant children. Refer to the table below for inheritance. It was discovered that when a person carrying two copies of the Von-Neumann gene experienced great stress or trauma, they can experience what has been labelled the 'Mutant Manifestation' where they manifest powers as an answer to the situation at hand, such as teleporting to escape a bad situation, or great endurance to survive injury. Second Generation mutants, I.E. those whose mother (or transgender father) was a manifested mutant while their child was gestating in the womb typically manifest much more easily and without the need for traumatic event. Once a mutant has manifested, they typically remain as they were before save for one trait: Their bodies begin producing a red-blood cell antigenic protein dubbed the V-type protein or antigen. By applying V-type antibodies to a sample of blood, it is possible to determine whether the donor is a manifested mutant or not. Powers & Abilities Once manifested, mutants develop one or more specific powers which will typically remain through the rest of their lives. Some abilities, such as flight and minor enhancement to mental or physical prowess are known to Still about one in five second generation mutant develop powers unrelated to that of their parents, while only one in twenty develop all of their parent's abilities. commonly manifest alongside other abilities. Electrokinesis and Psionic powers are also known to fairly frequently come together. Powers are extremely varied but generally run within families, as such a mutant with electrical powers will typically have electrokinetic children, but the specific workings of powers can often vary, while a parent could generate lightning, a child could absorb electricity and become stronger as a result. Growth & Refractory Period Mutant powers are often compared to a muscle and typically become stronger the more used they are. Power endurance however is tied to specific task; a telekinetic might find macro-scale projection easy but be easily exhausted by fine manipulation But also like a muscle, overuse of powers can result in them being exhausted out until they recover. This is referred to as a power refractory period. When in danger, adrenaline typically allows a parahuman to continue using their abilities until they reach their hard limit and completely shutdown. In casual situation, mutants will typically experience a weakening of powers as they approach their limit. Refractory period can last for a few minutes or over a day. When a mutant reaches their limit, they feel the need to gorge on calorific food and rest. Paramorphism Although most mutants remain just as they were before manifesting, others experience what is known as paramorphic mutants, which permanently alters their physical features, some in minor ways, others becoming unrecognizable as humans. One in sixteen mutant exhibit some level of paramorphic mutation, raging from luminous skin, to extra appendages, to complete physiological changes. Demographics * An estimate of forty million manifested mutants exist on Earth Aleph, approximating to one in five-hundred people on earth. * Proportionally to baseline, mutants are more common around the Atlantic rim than further inland or around the pacific ocean. * Mutants often manifest in the more unstable parts of the world as a result of war, poverty, disease and other stressors which are less seen in the first world. * The number of unmanifested mutant is not known but believed to be around twice the number of manifested mutants. * It is estimated that five percent of the world's population are carriers of the Von-Neumann Gene. * No human from a world other than Earth Aleph has been shown to possess the Von-Neumann Gene. * See this page for a list of mutants Category:Parahuman Type Category:Lore Category:Parahuman Topic Category:Origin